Another Life
by KirinoS
Summary: HibarixOCxGokudera  Alice has always lived in same life. After an accident in Japan, her life was drastically changed. Just like she was living another life. - Chapter 1 was edited! Check to see the new and improved version! ;D
1. Introduction and Reasons

Chapter 1... revised! I really didn't like the other one, so I now present you the new and improved version of chapter 1! :3 Well, please enjoy my first fanfic ever to be written down on paper. :D Or typed on a computer, same thing really. xD

Some notable changes:  
- Beginning fight scene is replaced by some back story for Alice  
- Reason for Alice to move to Japan  
- Addition of title for chapter (As will the other chapters that follow)

This fanfic was inspired greatly by the awesome "Cloudy Moon" by CloudGuardian18. Check it out if you want to read more HibariXOCxGokudera. :3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! The only thing that belongs to me is my OC character!

* * *

- Chapter 1 -  
~ Introduction and Reasons ~

_**Narrator**_

Alice Moretti.

Age 15.

She has reddish pink hair, and sports twin tails that fasll all the way to her waist and is exactly 5 feet 4 inches tall.

A seeming normal girl, but with a past full of death.

As a baby, she was abandoned by her parents and most relatives that tried to take care of her, because she supposedly brought misfortune to them. Anyone who tried to help her would become incredibly ill and sometimes death from the unusual illness.

One day, at the age of 5, she disappeared from a relative's house. No one knew what had happened to her, or even attempted to find her.

Long after they had forgotten her, 2 years later, Alice's parents find Alice crying on their doorsteps. This time they strangely did not reject her, but welcomed her with opened arms.

In any other story it may have ended well, however, this was not one of those cases. A few days later, it was reported that her parents were supposedly killed by burglars. On that same day, an unknown family took in Alice as their daughter, but not legally adopting her. Apparantly, this "family" was really just a strange couple who took in all orphaned children that were rejected by their family. In reality, from the 12 kids they had with them, only 2 were their own, a son and a daughter. Though again, no one in Alice's family tried to stop this, as they instead thought of it a burden off their shoulders.

After a year of being in the family's care, the area of where the family had been living was ransacked by an unknown gang, killing the couple and 5 children. The only survivours were Alice, the couple's son, and 6 other orphaned children.

Alice and the son then took charge of the remaining children. They lived on as they did before the killing of their "parents" and did so for another 5 years. At the end of the 5th year, Alice, now 13, decided to leave the family to live on her own. She believed that they would be safe without her, as they had all went through some special self defense training.

Moving to a slightly crowded city in Italy, she then began to start her life as a hitman, but still lived the life of a normal teenage girl, hiding her brutal past. In the morning, it would be school and hanging out with friends. At night, it was a bloody fight to the death. She soon climbed the ladder of fame easily in just a few short months, making a name for herself as a relentless hitman.

Her life settled down in the 2 years away from her "family." Even if she was now a world renown hitman, she had soon felt that the missions were becoming repetitive. She thought it was like a never ending cycle of living the same day over and over again with only minor changes in between.

**~ Alice's Apartment ~  
**_**Alice**_

The annoying alarm clock finally rang, and I shut it off by giving it a slap. I'd already been awake for half an hour, wondering when my boring day would start.

Miserably, I got up and thought, _time for another dull day of school and crime fighting..._

"Ciaosu."

Surprised by the sudden intrusion, I turned to my now open window where a baby dressed in a suit stood.

"Reborn!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just to tell you that we're going to Japan" said the baby.

Confused I asked, "Japan? Why are we going to Japan?"

"Remember that bet we had last week? You lost so you have to do anything I tell you to do. So, I'm telling you to go to Japan and help with my tutoring with the Vongola 10th successor."

"WHAT? You know I can't be helping the Mafia in any way, it's against the Code" I said, still not understanding.

"I don't care about the Code" he said, slightly annoyed.

"Well Eden doesn't care that you don't care, they aren't going to overlook a breaking of a Code just because of a silly bet" I said, frustrated.

"Hmph, if you're that concerned about Eden, I'll do something about it. And who was it that was part of this 'silly bet?'" Reborn said mockingly.

"Argh! Reborn!" I whined.

His eyebrow raised – he always hated whiners – but didn't say anything.

Finally I said "Fine, have it your way. Whenever you're like this I know you're never going to give in. But don't blame me when you're the next victim of Eden."

The baby smirked, "I knew you'd see it my way. We'll be heading out in an hour in, of course, a private jet."

I laughed and said "No matter how much I hate you, I gotta admit, you have style."

...

After deciding where to meet at the airport, Reborn left and I started packing.

_Hmm_, I thought, _an hour won't be enough time for me to make all of my preparations…_

"You don't have to worry about unnecessary things" said a sudden voice.

Sighing, I turned to see Reborn sitting on my shoulder.

"What are you still doing here, shouldn't you be preparing for Japan?" I asked.

Ignoring me he said, "I've already taken care of everything, so all you need to do is pack your things and head to the airport."

"Gee, thanks, didn't know you had such a kind heart to do so" I said, rolling my eyes. "By the way, how exactly are you going to deal with Eden? They're quite strict with their rules you know. Heck, even I'm afraid of them at times."

The glint in his eyes made my blood run cold, and I knew I shouldn't pry at the subject any longer.

"Don't worry about it, I'll do as I promised, just make sure you get to the airport on time" Reborn replied, and leapt off my shoulder and out of the window.

_Way to make an exit,_ I thought, and continued packing.

**~ An hour later ~  
Airport – Meeting Place**

As I arrived at the meeting place, Reborn got up from his seat and walked towards me, carrying around a few pairs of eyes with him.

"Hmph, you're not late, I don't have an excuse to hit you anymore" Reborn said, slightly disappointed.

"Oh shut up. When we're on the plane you better tell me what you plan for me to do in Japan" I said, making it obvious that I was not happy.

Reborn replied simply, "Of course, I was planning to do so from the start."

**~ On the Plane ~**

Once we were seated and the plane had taken off, I immediately got to the point, asking questions about our goal in Japan.

Reborn took this chance to jump and kick me in the head, but I stopped it with my hand.

He humph'ed and settled back into his seat. "One question at a time."

I pouted and said "Just tell me about our objective."

Reborn called over a flight attendant and asked for some tea. He didn't start until it arrived, irritating me even further.

Finally, he started explaining. "Our main objective is to train the 10th generation Vongola boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi. It seems he's a wimp and needs much preparations before becoming a suitable mafia boss. We must also help him form his Family, as well as find Guardians to help protect him."

"Wait, wait, what's the point of me coming along, to make your job easier?" I asked suspiciously.

"Pretty much" replied Reborn, sipping his tea.

Surprisingly, I didn't get angry, but instead actually considered helping him.

I didn't say anything for a while, thinking of how difficult and long it would take to fulfill all those objectives. I sighed and said "Alright, I'll go along with this. It's been a while since my last mission that took more than a few minutes to finish anyways."

It was Reborn's turn to nod, and before I could ask any more questions, he went to sleep. I gave him a disdainful glare and settled in as well.

Soon, I was fell into a dreamless sleep…

**~ Japan – Airport ~  
**_**Reborn**_

The moment the plane touched down at the airport, Reborn woke up. Looking over at Alice, he chuckled when he saw her snoring, a little bit of drool hanging out of her open mouth.

"Oi, Alice, wake up" said Reborn.

After waiting a few seconds, Reborn leapt onto her shoulder and pulled out a permanent marker.

"Wake up" he repeated, a little louder.

After waiting a few more seconds, Reborn grinned, and uncapped the marker. However, Alice opened her eyes and got up and stretched.

"che, I was just getting to the good part" Reborn said, greatly disappointed.

Alice, still half asleep said "What are" - *yawn* *rub eyes* - "you talking about?"

"Hmph, nothing." He said, capping the marker.

Now fully awake, Alice realizes what Reborn had planned to do. "Reborn! You were going to draw on my face weren't you?"

"Serves you right, you didn't wake up when I told you to" said the baby, and walked towards the exit of the plane.

Alice pouted, and followed after him, mumbling "The world doesn't revolve around you."

"I heard that."

"Well good!" Alice exclaimed back at him angrily.

Reborn smirked, he liked playing with people's emotions.

**~ Outside Airport ~**  
_**Alice**_

"Oi, stop staring at me like that" said Reborn, suppressing a grin.

I humph'ed and looked away, killing intent rising. _I can't believe I keep being manipulated by him,_ I thought, _I'm definitely going to kill him one day when he least expects it._

While I was thinking, or fuming really, it seemed that Reborn had gotten a taxi. A wonder how someone so short could do that, especially when you look like a baby. The taxi driver was looking nervously back and forth from me, Reborn, and, oh, his gun.

I frowned at Reborn, but I shoved my luggage into the trunk of the taxi and got in. Reborn told the driver the destination and started driving.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To your new apartment, but you're only going to be living there temporarily" he replied, and threw me a key.

He then popped out a file from his magical hat and handed it to me, telling me to look at it when I got inside my apartment.

I nodded, and knew it would contain all the information that would answer my questions.

The rest of the drive was in silence. When we reached the apartment complex I got my luggage and waved good bye until the taxi looked like an ant on the horizon. The flight had taken all day, and I was exhausted, despite sleeping through most of the flight.

The living quarter wasn't too small, but it wasn't large either. There were 3 rooms, a kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. All in all it wasn't too bad, no bugs or mold to be seen.

I set all of my luggage in the bedroom, not bothering to unpack. I flopped onto the bed and took out the document Rebon gave me that was labeled "Read this before you bother me with your questions."

I rolled my eyes, flipped open to the first page, and began to read.

* * *

End of chapter 1~ Yes, I'm sorry there was no Hibari or Gokudera, but one of them will show up in the next chapter! :D

I hope you liked it, since it was my first attempt at a fanfiction. And comments or critique are welcome! :)


	2. Stirrings

Hiya there! xD Well, it's been like half a year since I made an update... not that anyone was waiting for this story to continue. x_x I did get quite a few story alerts, and I'm happy some of you want to read my story. :3

**Though I would like to note that I've changed the story around a lot, so I advise you reread the updated chapter 1.**

Anyway, after you've done that, of course read this chapter! xD

This chapter was actually waaaay longer than this, but because of it's length I decided to split it up to 2 chapters, since a lot of stuff happens. So unfortunately, the "accident" doesn't happen in this chapter, but you do get to to meet... someone! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! The only thing that belongs to me is my OC character!

* * *

- Chapter 2 -  
~ Stirrings ~

_**Alice**_

"I'm going to kill that Reborn!" I said, punching the bed furiously. I stopped after a while, and sat on the bed fuming angrily to myself.

_What is Reborn thinking, housing me in here? I've been stuck in here for like a week! That sly bastard, locking the exits from the outside. The next time I meet him I'm going to beat the living daylights out of him!_

Lying on the bed, I decided to go over the things I read in the documents, having nothing better to do. Apparently I was to stay in this dump for another week or so. Then, after Sawada Tsunayoshi gets used to Reborn, he'll release me from this prison and have me move into that kid's house. Well, I shouldn't really say that, since we're basically the same age…

I rolled over and saw that it was only 1 in the afternoon. Staring daggers at the clock, I suddenly had a very large urge to plot how to wipe Reborn's existence from this planet. While doing so, my eyes soon became heavy and I drifted to a deep sleep.

However, what I dreamed of brought along some unwanted memories of the very long past.

**~ Alice's Dream ~  
**_**Narrator**_

_Alice slowly gets up from the floor, her body aching all over and unable to open her eyes._

_It smells like a fire, thought Alice._

_She opens her eyes, and as they gradually cleared and focused, it revealed a tremendously horrifying scene._

_Bodies. Countless numbers of bodies were at her feet, fresh warm blood pooling out of their gaping wounds. She herself was covered in blood, of which she was sure was not her own._

_Staring wide-eyed, she looked around her frantically, unable to recognize her surroundings. Standing beside her was another person, a child, who was also covered in blood. Flames were building over the bodies from a match that had been thrown by the boy. He was smiling a very wicked grin and said "Weaklings! Every single one of them. It makes me wonder why I didn't kill them from the start."_

_At that point Alice was completely frightened and perplexed, dropping to the floor again, shivering uncontrollably. As more men blasted through a door, Alice watched in dread as the boy killed each person gruesomely with an already blood stained hatchet._

_As they all fell to the ground, the boy turned to her and asked "What are you hesitating for? You're the one that started killing them first after all."_

_**Alice**_

Arms flailing, I snapped out of the dream, heart pounding. The shivering continued, as more memories popped into my head, picture after picture of terrible actions of not only what that boy had done, but I did as well.

Shoving them away to the farthest corner of my mind, I flung out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I rubbed my face furiously with water, as if it could erase my ugly memories.

When I was finally satisfied, I went glumly to the kitchen and just sat at the table, trying hard not to think of anything.

Time passed quickly, and when I looked at the clock again it was already 6 o' clock.

Getting up, I slowly made my way to the bedroom, with no particular reason in mind.

All of a sudden, there was an explosion, and my instincts made me take cover back in the kitchen, just in time before the bedroom wall had been blown to pieces, drywall flying in every direction. Thick smoke filled the apartment, blocking my vision, making me unable to see who or what had caused the blast.

Quickly, I made sense of this situation. _An attack? No, only Reborn should know that I'm in Japan. Wait, does that mean he's pulling a prank on me? That little runt! I swear there's going to b-_

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a male's voice.

"Hah! I've finally enhanced their explosive power! With my new and improved dynamites, the 10th generation Vongola successor will be defeated easily!"

_Oh lord, a weirdo with a dynamite fetish._ I started to sigh, but ended up coughing from breathing in the smoke. _Darn, I think his idiocy is rubbing off on me. I mean, who tests out a dynamite in a building? He might as well commit suicide._

However, getting back to business, he seems to be affiliated with the Mafia in some way, as he just said he was going to kill the person that was my very reason for me being in Japan.

Slowly, the smoke subsided and I peered behind the wall to get a look at the idiot. His back was facing me, and strung along his body were ropes of dynamites. Damn, he's pretty hardcore.

I turned back into my corner an thought about how to get his attention. When I looked at him again, a sudden idea popped into my head.

Chuckling to myself, I jumped up from my cover, pointed at him, and exclaimed "Octopus Head!"

He turned around and yelled angrily "Who are you calling an Octopus Head!"

I responded just as angrily,"Who else? The idiot that tried to blow up this whole apartment of course!"

"I'm not an idiot! And I wasn't trying to blow up the apartment, stupid. You obviously have to test out your weapon before you try to kill someone with it." He humphed and turned his head to the side.

Wow. He's such a little kid. But mention of killing had reminded that this idiot was planning to kill my protectee.

_Damn, why does the Vongola 10__th__ already have people hunting for his head! _With this, I just knew my life was going to be a rough battle with this Tsunayoshi boy.

Sighing again, I said to the idiot "So, what are you going to do now? Kill the Vongola kid or be kicked in the ass by me?"

Sensing the immediate change of mood, he scowled and asked "Are you part of the Mafia?"

Ugh, I hate that question. "Let's just say I'm supposed to be protecting the kid that you're about to go blow up."

"Hmph, you can't stop me, not when you already know that I've improved the quality of my dynamites." He said, getting out more explosives.

_Aww crap, he's seriously going to fight in here! He's such an idiot. It's like he doesn't care that he's endangering everyone in the building! _Quickly, I thought of how I could get him out of here, with me kicking the crap out of him or not.

Suddenly I had it. Unfortunately it didn't involve the butt kicking, but it does involve more work for Reborn to deal with, and I'm satisfied with that.

"Hey, who ever said I was going to stop you? Go ahead and try to kill that kid, I don't care."

Confused, he asked warily, "You're not going to stop me? Didn't you just say you're supposed to be protecting him?"

"Yeah I'm hired to protect him, but they didn't say I had to do a good job doing it."

"Huh" he said. After thinking a while he added "I guess that makes sense, if you were supposed to protect him you would actually be with him. Now I get it."

"Yup, so can you leave now? I sort of have to clean up this mess because of you" I replied, losing patience.

Putting away his dynamites, he said "Oh, uhh, sorry about that. I'll help you after I go beat up that guy."

"Sure, whatever" I said, knowing full well that the idiot would probably get beaten up so badly he would come crying to me tomorrow about why I let him go.

* * *

You''ll never guess who the Octopus Head was! :D err, actually it's kind of obvious, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter~

On to chapter 3!


	3. Calamity

Next Chapter! Which was basically supposed to be part of chapter 2 but got waaay too long. xD Enjoy the chapter, cause it's going to get epic. :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! The only thing that belongs to me is my OC character!

* * *

- Chapter 3 -  
~ The Unexpected ~

**~ The Next Day ~  
_Alice_**

Ugh, I hate my life.

I plopped down on my new bed and thought of some of the cruelest thoughts I could imagine. It turned out that the idiot never showed up to help and I had to do EVERYTHING. The damage really was bad from that one dynamite, half of my apartment was totally messed up and his apartment was completely obliterated. Well, maybe he just got beaten so badly he couldn't climb all the steps.

Though the nice thing was that the land owner gave me another room. Plus Reborn probably doesn't know I changed rooms so there isn't anything to stop me from leaving anymore. Though after being stuck inside for so long I just don't have any motivation to go out and sight see. I'd probably get lost anyway so staying inside would probably be better.

I just laid there for a while, thinking about random things, like the periodic table of elements.

So of course it suprised me when the doorbell suddenly rang, bringing me back to the reality of boredom.

_That better be Reborn telling me I'm finally moving out of here,_ I thought glumly.

I got up and without checking who it was, which is dangerous if you're someone as wanted as me, opened the door. Surprisingly, it was the idiot from yesterday. Maybe he's here to beg to me after all.

"Oh, it's Octopus Head" I said emotionlessly.

"Shut u-" he suddenly stopped himself and said, seemingly forcing himself to be polite, "I mean, sorry, I came to, err, thank you about yesterday."

Confused, I asked "Thank me? About what?"

Suddenly he shouted with excitement, "For leading me to Judaime! Tsuna is the best fit Vongola boss there is! He risked his own life to save me!"

This, was the most unexpected reply I could have ever imagined.

Continuing, he said "Yesterday you were just acting like a bad person right? You must have done it to give me guidance! I hope I will learn the ways to protect our boss well from you."

"Wait, weren't you trying to kill him yesterday? Now you're suddenly on his side?" I asked, not completely believe what I just heard.

Without hesitation he replied, "No way! I'm a completely different person now. As his right-hand man, I need to protect him. Isn't that what you're supposed to do too?"

I was quite sure I didn't have any say in this so I replied, "err, yeah, but I haven-"

"By the way, my name is Gokudera Hayato!" he said before I could finish, practically jumping up and down. Then he added "Oh, I don't know your name yet either."

"um, my name is Alice Moretti, nice to meet you Hayato" I said, still not understanding why I'm going along with this.

"Alright Alice-san, can we start training right away? I want to be the best right-hand man for Judaime!" exclaimed Hayato.

"Sure… I guess" I said and I let him into my apartment, not really sure what this training was.

**~ Three Days Later ~**

So, it turns out that this Gokudera guy is like a loyal dog and can't stop rambling on about how awesome his Judaime is. He's been coming over to my apartment for three days straight now, begging for me to teach him the ways to protect our boss. His trip isn't far, as his apartment is next to mine, AGAIN.

It's now 5 in the afternoon, and Hayato has finally left after his "training" with me. I really don't see how it's training, I'm just giving him some tips on fighting, or what not, and showing him how it's done.

Well, now that I'm free from him, I can finally relax...

Not.

My apartment reeks of gunpowder, no doubt from his dynamites, and no matter how I try to cover it up, it just comes back ever worse than before. Plus I think I'm breathing it in and it's giving me asthma or something, cause I've been having the worst choking fits of my life.

_Maybe a walk would do me some good... but what if I get lost? Ahh, who cares, my well being is on the line if I don't get any fresh air pronto!_

I quickly got up and headed for the door, swiping my key on the way out.

_**Gokudera**_

Right after Gokudera had stepped into his apartment, he heard Alice leave her's.

Wondering where his teacher was going, as he had never seen her out of her apartment, he decided to follow her.

He slyly tailed her, and was sure she didn't notice him at all.

For a while, all it seemed that Alice was doing was walking around aimlessly. It soon became apparent to Gokudera that she probably had just moved in as she was looking at everything in fascination.

When walking through a busy marketplace, he loses sight of her in the sea of people. After a little searching, he spotted her surrounded by a group of teenage boys.

Gokudera's immediate reaction was to watch and see his teacher in action, but soon he saw that she was too greatly out numbered.

_**Alice**_

Geez, what kind of day this has been. First I'm being intruded by that Octopus Head, then when all I wanted was to get away from my smelly apartment I'm being followed by said Octopus Head, and then I'm already cornered by idiots not even 10 minutes out of my room.

Needless to say, I was not very happy.

I decided I was going for the tactic of them never to be able to make babies, as that would probably hurt them the most and give me guaranteed satisfaction.

With a few kicks here and there, in a few moments they all laid on the floor, holding onto their precious life, if you know what I mean.

They all seemed to be in extreme pain, and so I mentally noted it as a success.

Feeling quite happy with myself, I decided to head for the park across the street.

_**Gokudera**_

Gukudera breathed out a sigh. But then scolded himself as it was to be expected that his teacher would not lose to such low lives.

He stayed behind a pole and waited until Alice had crossed the street.

But when she was in the middle of the road, she saw a kid crossing the street as well, trying to catch a ball that had bounced out of his hands.

Suddenly there was a wailing of a police siren. After a few seconds a speeding red car being chased by a patrol car came into view at the other end of the street.

Alice rushed over quickly to the child, grabbing him and ran to the sidewalk safely. The child then fled crying to his mother.

Gokudera, inspired by Alice's act, decided to stop the runaway car and show her how good of a protector he can be. He got his dynamites ready and started to run toward the cars that were soon about to pass Alice.

However, he somehow tripped over his own feet and made his throw off aim, causing the dynamites to hit the side of the car instead of where he aimed at for the front.

The car flew up, effectively stopping it from getting away any further.

Gokudera's triumph was short lived, as he noticed the car's landing destination.

He watched Alice, unable to move, get crushed by the car.

* * *

End of chapter 3... kind of depressing, for me at least...

I suspect the next chapter to be out in summer vaction, or whenever there's going to be a relatively long break from school coughspringbreakcough. Well, don't hold your breath for too long because school is seriously a big pain in the butt... D:


	4. Faults and Payment

Woah, the next chapter came out waaay earlier than I expected. xD I used my studying time for my finals to write this though... I just couldn't help it, I didn't want the ideas to escape me. Dx

I'm happy for all of you who alerted, favorited, and reviewed! I love you guys! :3

And sorry again, but you may want to reread the first part of chapter 1... added a few things. ^^'' Alright, I swear this is the last time I change something so please bear with me! D:

Other than that, please continue and read the early arrival of chapter 4! :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! The only thing that belongs to me is my OC character!

* * *

- Chapter 4 -  
~ Faults and Payment ~

**~ Tsunayoshi Household ~  
**_**Tsuna**_

"I don't want to be told by a baby!" Tsuna exclaimed angrily.

The trip back home from school was tormenting. Reborn somehow found out that he had received another zero on a test, and was bugging him nonstop about it.

"This must mean you need to be in more vigorous training. Starting tomorrow I'll be introducing another tutor to help with your studies" replied Reborn.

"WHAT? I never even agreed for you to be my tutor in the first place, and now you're bringing another bothersome person?" asked Tsuna, completely defeated by the idea of another tutor. Having just one was already bad enough, but to have two, especially if the tutor was like Reborn, would just be life threatening.

"Hmph, you're not called Dame-Tsuna for nothing. Maybe you'll learn more for this tutor, _she_'s in the same grade as you after all" said the baby, putting emphasis on the "she."

Before Tsuna could retort, the house phone rang.

Reborn made no motion to answer it, so Tsuna picked up the phone and grumbled the traditional greeting. It was Gokudera, asking to talk to Reborn, and seemed agitated about something.

Tsuna turned around and said "Reborn, Gokudera wants to- wah!" and was interrupted with a swift kick in the face.

Dropping to the floor, Tsuna covered his injured cheek and shouted "Reborn! What was that for!"

He didn't reply, but Tsuna noticed his face change to a very serious expression.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asked, his hyper intuition sensing something.

"It's the other tutor I mentioned. It seems she was in a very serious accident" Reborn replied grimly.

"eh?" said Tsuna. Before he could get any more information from Reborn, the baby hurriedly left through the window.

Abandoned, Tsuna went up to his room, his instincts telling him for some reason that the accident has completely changed that girl's life.

**~ Hospital ~  
**_**Gokudera**_

Sitting next to the bed where Alice was laying in, Gokudera looked down at the floor bleakly. He never could have imagined that something so horrible could occur from good intentions.

Before Alice had been sent to the emergency room, she had been in an appalling condition. Her body was crushed by the car from the stomach down. Her right leg had been broken and she had slightly burnt skin on most of the left side of her body from a fire that started a few minutes after Gokudera had tried to get her out from under the car. Even so, that wasn't the worst of her injuries. Though the upper most parts of her body had been spared of serious injury, it seems her head received the most serious wound. The doctors suspect that Alice tried to shield herself with her arms over her head a few seconds before the impact and the force of the 2 ton car caused her head to hit the ground first. They were unsure of how badly the head has been damaged, but judged from the amount of blood loss that it was severe. An X-ray was not an option because of the amount of radiation it gave to the patient and the unknown side-effects it would cause to her already weakened body.

After 3 hours in the emergency room, her condition looked slightly better. She was no longer covered in blood and her wounds had been tended to. She was taken to an intensive care unit and hooked to about a dozen machines that filled the room with unending beeping noises.

Gokudera's eyes traveled from the floor to Alice's sleeping face, but they quickly flickered away. Looking at her in that condition made him remember what had happened only a few hours ago. He could still remember it clearly…

"_Dammit!" exclaimed Gokudera._

_Continuing to try to pull Alice from under the car, he panicked when he saw a small flame spreading from the other side of the vehicle. A few other people were working on lifting the car, but it wasn't moving an inch._

_A hoarse voice suddenly said "Go-Goku… dera…"_

_Gokudera looked down, amazed to see that Alice was still conscious even with all the blood that had pooled around her._

_He lifted Alice's head onto his lap. "Shh, don't waste your energy with talking. I'm going to get you out of this alive so don't you die on me."_

_Alice mumbled something inaudible, coughing out blood midway._

_Gokudera, unable to be of any help, became angry at himself. He buried his face into his bloodied hands, his eyes leaking unwanted tears. Silently he said "I'm sorry… saying that doesn't do shit for you in this situation, but I'm so sorry… there's nothing I can do…"_

_He felt Alice shift her head on his lap and he moved his hands away. He cried harder when he saw that Alice had a solemn smile, her eyes revealing that she believed in him. He was the only person capable of saving her life._

_Gokudera nodded, and wiped away his tears. The fire had now spread to only a foot away from Alice, but the others lifting the car had made some progress._

_As Gokudera started easing Alice from under the car, she started to say something again._

_Before she fell unconscious she said, "Y-You... don't… owe me… any… more…"_

Gokudera blinked away the memory and slouched in his chair, closing his eyes. He tried to make sense of what Alice had said. If anything, he owed her a lot more than before, as he was the cause of her current state. Was she referring to another conversation they had earlier in the day?

"_You know Alice-san? If it weren't for you, I don't think I'd ever have met Judaime and find meaning in my life. I'll definitely pay you back for that one day" said Gokudera, as he packed up all his notes from the training session with Alice._

_Sheepishly, Alice turned away from the TV, looked at him quizzically and said "Huh? You were going to fight him anyway, whether I was there to stop you or not. I didn't really do much."_

"_You did plenty! You were a part of it and that counts as helping" said Gokudera, with a strange passion in his eyes._

_Unsuspected to Gokudera, Alice laughed at his comment. Seeing Alice laughing so genuinely brought a blush to his face, and he quickly turned away to hide it._

_Alice, surprised that she had laughed, began to blush as well, turning away also._

Gokudera smiled, and thought about how little time they had spent together, but felt so close to her.

He got up from his seat and said good-bye to Alice, promising to come again tomorrow.

He was about to move to the door, when out of the corner of his eye he saw a sudden stirring in Alice. Slowly, she opened her eyes and peered at Gokudera. Relieved that she had awoken, Gokudera breathed out a sigh.

Suddenly, fear shot through Alice and she looked at her surroundings, cringing from the machines connected to her. She flailed her arms wildly, and tears began to stream down her face. It appeared like she was trying to say something, but was unable to for some reason. She began to have trouble breathing through the oxygen mask, and little gasps escaped from her mouth.

Unsure of what to do, Gokudera grabbed a hold of her arms in an attempt to calm her down. However, this only made Alice retaliate further, flinging Gokudera to the ground with unexpected strength.

All of a sudden there was a loud bang and Alice stopped, slumping over on the bed unconscious.

Gokudera sat up from the floor, out of breath and frightened from what had just happened.

Out of the shadows came a baby, holding a gun with smoke sizzling out of its barrel.

"Don't worry, it was a tranquilizer bullet, she should be sleeping peacefully right now" said the baby.

"Reborn… w-what just happened?" Gokudera asked shakily.

The baby tilted his hat and replied "She was most likely reliving a traumatizing past memory. Don't beat yourself over it, this wasn't your fault, she probably didn't even know you were there." He paused for a moment but added "It's most likely an after effect of the accident though."

"Then that means it _was_ my fault" said Gokudera, looking away. "She was hurt so badly from the accident… and now she has to go through this because of me too." A sudden realization struck through him and he began to cry once more. How many times was it that he had cried today? He didn't know, he had lost count.

"She was looking _right at me_ there's no way she didn't know I was there" Gokudera said between sobs.

Irritated by his behavior, Reborn came up to Gokudera and grabbing him by the collar. "Get a grip already. I already said she was probably reliving a past memory, she may have mistaken you for someone else."

Gokudera didn't say anything, but had stopped his tears. Reborn, satisfied that he had at least stopped crying, released him.

"She's probably not going to wake up again anytime soon" said Reborn, looking over at Alice.

Gokudera picked himself off the floor and looked at her as well. Softly, he said "I'll wait" as he put Alice back into a sleeping position.

"You're going to be waiting a long time" said Reborn.

Turning around to face the baby, Gokudera replied with confidence, "I'll wait, as long as it takes for her to wake up."

* * *

Chapter 4... end! A lot of stuff happened this chapter. :o

Now some of you may be wondering when Hibari's going to show up... he's possibly going to be in the next chapter(if not, the chapter after that), so keep your eyes peeled. :P

And actually the next chapter m_ay _come out some time this week cause I leave school at 12:30 all week because of finals. :D Though again, don't get your hopes up cause I just love procrastinating. xD


	5. Meeting Redemption

Welcome to another double feature! The chapter again turned out super long so I now present you with the next 2 chapters! xD

I hope you enjoy the chapter, it's all about Gokudera. :P

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! The only thing that belongs to me is my OC character!

* * *

- Chapter 5 -  
~ Meeting Redemption ~

_**Gokudera**_

The morning after the disaster was agonizing for Gokudera. Back in his apartment, he'd had barely any sleep that night, tossing and turning over and over again. He kept thinking about random things, mostly to keep himself from remembering the accident, which probably wasn't such a good idea, since every thought led him back to where he started.

When he finally did drift off to sleep, he woke up finding that it was already noon. Groaning, he got out of bed and got ready for the last half of the school day.

Twenty minutes later, Gokudera stepped into class as casually as he could, but was caught by the teacher half way to his seat.

"Late again as usual I see, Gokudera" said the teacher disapprovingly.

Not in the mood for games, Gokudera glared at him and replied "Just leave me alone and get back to doing your job."

The girls in his class giggled, and the teacher grew bright red. He silently did as he was told and didn't give Gokudera any mind the rest of the day.

Gokudera glanced at Tsuna, who was giving him an uneasy look. Trying not to make his boss any more worried, he gave Tsuna a weary grin and cheesy thumbs up. Tsuna smiled back, but Gokudera knew the charade wasn't going to last long against his sharp intuition.

…

Unfortunately, the day passed by in a blink and Tsuna was quick to get to Gokudera as soon as the last bell rung. He was prepared to milk every last detail out of Gokudera, though he probably already knew why his self proclaimed right-hand man seemed so troubled.

At first when Tsuna asked what was wrong, Gokudera became evasive, shrugging it off as if nothing bothered him. But when Yamamoto came along, who Gokudera secretly thought of as a friend despite his apparent hatred towards him, he couldn't stand the guilt of lying to his friends any longer. Slowly and steadily, he started to confess what had happened the day before.

When Gokudera had finished explaining, he knew from their wide eyes and gapping mouths that they were completely overwhelmed from the events that had occurred. They blinked a few times and looked at each other unbelievingly.

Yamamoto was the first to say something. "Do the doctors have any idea when she's going to wake up?"

Gokudera shook his head. "I'm going to the hospital today to see if they've found out anything else, but I doubt they've made much progress."

"We'll go with you" said the other two automatically.

"No" Gokudera replied, just as quickly.

"Why not? There's really no harm in us visiting Alice, especially all that she's been through" said Tsuna, a rare occasion in which he did not understand Gokudera.

Gokudera looked away, and there was a long silence. Finally, in an unusual weakness and pained expression, he said "It's difficult… I can't really explain… but when you're the cause of such a tragedy, it really hits you hard." Looking back into Tsuna's eyes, he pleaded "Please, I just need time… I want to be alone with her for a while…"

Tsuna and Yamamoto exchanged looks for a few moments. It seemed as though they were talking to each other telepathically. In the end, they gave in, but made Gokudera promise them that he would go to them for comfort when needed.

Embarrassed from the agreement, he waved good bye and headed for the hospital.

**~ Hospital – Front Desk ~**

Just as Gokudera suspected, there were no new breakthroughs on Alice's condition. They still refused to use an x-ray on her frail body, even if it would help them treat her wounds more accurately.

Gokudera sighed, and headed towards Alice's room. When he reached the door, he hesitated from the thought of her lying there dead. Shaking his head to forget of an image that sprouted in his mind, he entered the room.

Nothing much had changed from the night before, as it was to be expected. He sat next to the bed again, looking directly at her this time. A tinge of sadness took him again as he saw how she peacefully laid there with what seemed to Gokudera was a childlike innocence.

This soon became a daily routine for Gokudera. Every day after school, he would visit Alice. Sometimes he would just sit there, and other times he would talk to her, as if she was able to respond.

These days continued on for weeks. These weeks then turned into months.

Somewhere in the middle of the 3rd month, Gokudera's visits became inconsistent. Events kept coming up, he grew busier and busier by the day. He began to visit only twice a week. When finals came along, he didn't visit at all for 2 whole weeks, in which he spent each night feeling guilty and losing sleep over.

The day finals were over, Gokudera rushed over to the hospital. He quickly signed the visitor documents and was about to run straight to Alice's room but was stopped by the receptionist.

The lady, Meena, had gotten to know Gokudera a little. She was always there when he went to visit Alice. Meena also took care of Alice when she wasn't at the front desk, and gave reports on how well Alice had been recovering.

"It's been 2 weeks since you've came to visit, it's quite rare of you to do that Gokudera" said Meena.

Rubbing the back of his head Gokudera said "Yeah, I've been meaning to come but there were finals in school…"

"Ah" said Meena, cutting him off. "Well, while you were away, Alice has been doing well. In fact, just 3 days ago she woke up."

"WHAT?" shouted Gokudera, not believing what he heard. "Why didn't anyone tell me something so important?"

Confused, she said "hmm? Someone came here telling me that you said I shouldn't bother you for a week or so because you were becoming quite busy."

"No way!" said Gokudera "I never sent anyone to tell you that." Then he remembered a week ago Reborn saying something like _"You should concentrate on studying for your finals with Dame-Tsuna. Don't worry about anything else, I'll help keep away your distractions for you."_

Now Gokudera understood, that those distractions included updates from the hospital. He groaned and asked "So she's been awake every day since?"

The nurse nodded and said "She also recently learned how to use a crutch too. I believe she's on the roof right now with another nurse, but she als- hey, don't go yet!"

Upon hearing that Alice was awake and moving, Gokudera just couldn't keep still and wait any longer. All the way to the roof, Meena came screaming after him, disturbing much of the hospital's patients.

When Gokudera reached the door of the roof, he paused and composed himself before entering.

When he opened the door, he saw her, resting her head on her knees with her arms around her legs, watching the sky. Her hair wasn't tied up for a change, and it looked like a blanket over her shoulders.

The other nurse with her walked towards Gokudera saying "You shouldn't be here, she's still-" but was cut off with Gokudera trying to get Alice's attention.

"Hey! Alice, it's me!" said Gokudera, waving and walking towards her.

She blinked, and then turned her gaze towards Gokudera. Her stare made Gokudera stop, realizing something was different. Her eyes made Gokudera feel as if he was being stabbed in the heart.

Alice asked "Chi sei to?(Who are you?)"

"eh?" said Gokudera, surprised by the unexpected Italian. Though when he finally figured out what it meant, his face became solemn.

Gokudera breathed out a long sigh. "Non ti ricordi di me?(Do you not remember me?)"

Alice didn't respond, but kept staring, studying him.

At that moment, Meena came huffing and puffing up the stairs, but found that she was too late. Out of breath, she said "I was going to tell you… but you just ran out on me… Alice has amnesia."

Time stopped, and Gokudera dropped to his knees. He couldn't believe it. Tears again flowed down his cheeks, but he was too stunned to wipe them away.

Meena dragged him out the exit, closing the door after looking at Alice once more. Before Gokudera's visit, Alice had only one expression, a stern one. But in that moment, she looked at Gokudera with tender eyes.

After Gokudera had finished crying in the corner, literally, he stood up and was about to leave when he was again stopped by Meena.

"This was probably caused by Posttraumatic stress, it was inevitable in the situation she was in" said Meena.

Gokudera was silent, staring at the floor.

Trying to comfort him, Meena said "The doctors say that it's only going to be temporary, she'll be fine before you know it."

"Yeah right. In the medical world "temporary" can mean years" Gokudera replied coldly.

Fed up with his attitude, Meena angrily exclaimed "Hey, at least she's awake and _living_! You know, who cares about past memories? The worse you're at remembering things, the better the life you live. Create new ones and get over it." With that, she left, mumbling angrily about people and the end of the world.

Gokudera stared after her, and thought about how she was right. Even if Alice's past memories may never come back, there's always the future to make new ones.

Smiling, Gokudera silently thanked Meena, and left as well. He knew talking to Alice again today was going to be a bad idea, with the impression he left her anyway. He decided that next week he would try again.

* * *

Sorry if the Italian didn't make any sense... I used an online English to Italian translator. xD

Onward to the appearance of a certain skylark! ;D


	6. The Sky, Earth, and Hell

Second portion of the double feature! Enjoy! :D The perspective has gone back to Alice~

Also, the title is a reference to 3 different things throughout this chapter. ^^ Trying figuring them out, 2 of them aren't explicit. :P

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! The only thing that belongs to me is my OC character!

* * *

- Chapter 6 -  
~ The Sky, Earth, and Hell ~

_**Alice**_

A week since the day of the encounter with Gokudera, or so Meena called him, I've opened up much more. I don't know why, but I felt cheerful and happy, even if I didn't know who my own person was. Maybe it was my real personality shining through, and that guy helped blow away the clouds blocking it.

I sighed again for the hundredths time that day. I examined my beaten up body, and marveled at how after 3 months some of my wounds still haven't, or probably would never, heal from the accident.

No one tells me anything about what happened that day, Meena says it's best if Gokudera told me instead of them. I just say, what's the difference, it's all going to be the same anyways. She says it's not, and then leaves it at that.

What they do tell me is that my Japanese has gotten better and I won't be needing a crutch or even a cast anymore for my leg. After just a week they seemed to have been satisfied with my rehabilitation, so I'm being released from the hospital in about another 5 days. Though they warned me that I still shouldn't be moving around too excessively.

I stared out the window and wondered what it was like in the world outside of the hospital. It gave me chills every time I thought about it.

Suddenly, a figure came flying through the window and landed on the floor beside my bed.

_That's crazy! _I thought, _this is the second floor!_

I peered down to find out what had found its way into my room, but then it jumped onto my lap. It was a baby, and dressed in a suit and hat with a pacifier strung around his neck.

"Ciaosu" said the baby.

'Holy mother of God! A talking baby!" I cried.

Frowning, the baby said "Hmph, so it was true after all, you lost your memories."

"Wow, I can't believe a talking baby came from the sky!" I said, ignoring what the baby had just said. It doesn't matter what he's saying, just knowing he can TALK is already awesome enough. "Say" I continued, "Are you a messenger from Heaven? Wow, that would be s- ow!"

While I was talking, the baby kicked me in the head! How rude, I'm going to have to teach him a lesson later.

"Stop it" said the baby, "I'm only going to be explaining this once so you better listen carefully."

"Ooo, so this really is a message from God! Okay okay, I'm listening" I said, forgetting about my aching head. Instead, I got ready to take note of every word he said.

Sighing and shaking his head, he continued "You're being discharged from the hospital today. I've already gotten permission from the staff and I'll be maintaining you rehabilitation from now on. I'll explain more later, but for now you need to sign the documents so you can officially leave the hospital."

Without hesitation, I did as I was told. I shouldn't question the request of a God's messenger after all. In half an hour, we were riding in a taxi heading to my new home.

"Hey, Messenger-san" I started to say.

"Call me Berron" said the baby, who seemed to be stifling a grin.

I thought how strange that name sounded and said "Ah, okay Berron-san, I was just going to ask about your business on earth."

"Hmm? I'm training the Vongola 10th successor" he replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Vongola, huh" I said, the word giving off a strange vibe.

The trip was actually quite short, and after a few minutes in silence, we had arrived at our destination.

"Wow, what a nice and traditional Japanese house" I said, as I examined every inch of its exterior.

Then I stopped and wonder how I knew it was traditional. A few flashes of pictures came through my mind and I fell to the floor, my head feeling like it was being split open by a saw.

"H-hey! Are you alright?" asked a boy who came out of the house.

I nodded, and he helped me up, my head still slightly throbbing. He brought me inside and I laid down on the couch.

"Thanks" I said, rubbing my head, the pain slowly seething away.

"No problem. Do you need any medicine or towels? What happened to you?" asked the boy.

Before I could answer, he was hit by a book and face planted into the floor.

The boy got up rubbing his face and screamed "Reborn! Why are you always throwing things at me for no reason!"

_Reborn? _I thought._ Aw crap, here comes the pain._

I curled up into a ball, watching painfully as my head pounded and memories floated by, revealing the truth of what I knew of the baby.

When it all passed, and the pain subsided, I got up angrily and said "I'm going to beat the crap out of you Reborn! What kind of stupid name is Berron? It's just a rearrangement of 'Reborn'!"

He poked his head out from under a pile of books and had a face full of disappointment. "And I was hoping to trick you longer too…"

He then threw another book at Tsuna, a name I had retrieved from the memories, who promptly ducked, saving himself from another indent on his face. "che, it was all your fault."

I couldn't believe it, he was being such a pain in the butt that I just couldn't take it any longer. "Fight me Reborn! I'll be sure that you won't walk straight for a month!"

Where I found such confidence, I didn't know, but Reborn took me up to the challenge in a flash. He flew from under the books, and past me, landing on top of Tsuna's head.

"Watch, Dame-Tsuna, and see how real hitmen fight" said Reborn.

"Wait, not in here!" protested Tsuna.

Ignoring him, Reborn held his gun and pointed it towards me. Then, without warning, he fired rapidly.

Not thinking much about it, my body moved on its own and I somehow managed to barely dodge the bullets.

I ran around the room, with bullets following me closely. However, with each step I got closer to Reborn. When he stopped firing for some reason, I took this chance to get a hold of his gun and I flung it behind me.

Triumphant, I said "I've won now, all I've got to do is beat you into the ground."

"Hmph, you've passed the test. I thought you'd be rusty from being inactive for so many months, I guess I was wrong" said Reborn, unfazed. "Get ready, I'm not holding back anymore."

He jumped up and did a flip in the air before he tried to land a drop kick on me. I blocked it with my arm, but it felt like he'd hit me with a sledgehammer rather than his foot.

Backing away, I looked around for some sort of weapon I could use. At that moment, I was kneed in the chin, then punched in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me.

Staggering back even more, I saw that Leon had made his way back to Reborn, transforming into a gun again. My weak body was already tired and out of breath, and bruised in a few places, I knew I was done for.

Then, as if answering my prayers, the front door opened, and a woman stepped in, carrying bags of groceries.

"Mah, what happened in here?" she asked. Then she noticed me standing there and started walking towards me. I thought I was going to be scolded and blamed for the chaos but instead she said "Oh, a guest! Tsu-kun! Come and clean up this mess! We don't want a bad impression on our guest here do we?"

I blinked, and watched her as she went inside the kitchen. Reborn followed her and said "Mama, I'm hungry."

Geez, that Reborn, he drops everything and then follows his stomach. However, I was grateful that my life was spared.

I sighed, but then stopped mid-way, choking. I surveyed the living room, and saw how bad the damage was. Everything, and I mean EVERYTHING, was wreaked.

Over the other side of the room, Tsuna was putting things back into place, mumbling about Reborn being a demon.

Ahh, now I really feel sorry for him.

I began to apologize "err, sorry about this I'll help you cl-" but stopped, feeling another wave of memories coming through.

One had a boy that was soaked in blood, laughing peculiarly. His back was facing me, and as he was about to turn around, I fainted.

...

"_Humans are sad, sad beings" said a voice._

_I was standing in a puddle of blood with a backdrop of fire. Straight across was a younger me, clutching a blood stained double sided blade. Next to the "me" in the memory was the boy I saw before I had fallen unconcious, who was also holding a blade of some sort._

_He continued, "They think they're high and mighty, but really, they can be crushed so easily, like a tiny insignificant ant on the ground."_

_He turned around to face "me"._

_I then noticed something about him. His eyes, something about his eyes. Yes, those mismatched eyes._

"_Don't you agree with me, Alice?"_

I woke up abruptly to a crashing noise. Groggily, I sat up, and saw that I was in a bed. The room undoubtedly belonged to Tsuna, his personality shining through every single piece of smelly clothes and wrapper on the floor.

A kid in a cow print suit then passed by the door screaming "Lambo-san going to kill you Reborn!"

A few moments later there was an explosion and people coughing. Then I heard Tsuna scolding the kid, who I guess is Lambo.

_What a… lively household, _I thought.

There were some thumping sounds, and then Tsuna came into the room, looking quite the mess.

"Ah" Tsuna said, noticing that I was awake "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright now, but rather… are _you_ okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm used to this already" Tsuna said nervously. "You're probably going to see it more often now since you're moving in… aah I almost forgot, Reborn told me to tell you that you're going to start school tomorrow…"

I sighed. That Reborn really knows how to work someone to the bones. I could already feel the fatigue from the fight earlier, having not been actively moving around for 3 whole months.

"Um, Alice-san? Are you listening?" asked Tsuna.

Oh, he was still talking. I snapped out of it and said "Sorry, spaced out…"

Tsuna nodded and started from the beginning. "School starts pretty early, so it'll probably be smart to wake up about half an hour before you're supposed to be there… unlike what I do, waking up late every day…" He shifted his feet restlessly before he continued. "But you shouldn't have to worry, since my mom will wake you up…"

He then went on about the school, and how it's run by the scary Discipline Committee. All I wanted was to go back to sleep. In the middle of his explanation I suddenly asked "Where am I going to be sleeping?"

Tsuna, seeming happy that he was able to stop talking about the Discipline Committee for some reason, got up and led me to the guest room. In there was some luggage, in which he told me were my things from my other apartment. He explained that I was in his room because this one was unorganized… blah blah blah.

When he finally left, I went straight to sleep, not setting the alarm.

I would soon regret that decision the next day.

**~ The Next Morning ~**

"Crap crap crap crap! I'm going to be late!" I yelled as I ran down the street.

I can't believe it, late on my first day of school. Even worse, Tsuna had somehow gotten up earlier than me, and he left without waking me up!

I soon spotted the school, sighing in relief. I looked at my watch, and saw that I was already 5 minutes late. I tried to speed up, wishing that I hadn't picked a fight with Reborn yesterday.

Just as I was about to pass the gate, someone stood in my path, blocking my way.

Screeching to a halt, I stopped an inch away from almost running into him.

Stepping back, I studied him. He was about my height, but slighly taller, and had black raven hair and piercing gray eyes. He wore the Discipline Committee armband, and as if that wasn't bad enough, he looked at me like he wanted to beat me into a bloody pulp.

"You there, I'm going to bite you to death."

* * *

End of the longest chapter yet~ It was only a little bit at the end, but he finally shows up! I know it's been a little slow, but it's going to get interesting soon. ;D Like... I don't know, maybe the start of the love triangle? :3

Alright, I think chapters are going to be coming up whenever I think of some awesome ideas, so it'll probably be random. xD Unless I don't have time because of school... x_x So they'll most likely be posted during the weekends from now on, or like today, when I don't have school. ^^

Please review! It would help me so much to know what you guys think so far about the story. :)


End file.
